


the (ex) step brother

by chasingchanbaek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, Step-Sibling Incest, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingchanbaek/pseuds/chasingchanbaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel Jean-Winchester is tired of moving schools every time her dad gets transferred; and tired of having to live with random kids every time her dad gets married. (Oh, it happens a lot)<br/>Four divorces and 10 schools later, Hazel finds herself enrolled in McKenzie Darwin High, home to soon-to-be best friends, and none other than the very first step-brother she ever had  - Harry Edward Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This "book" contains drama, mild violence and explicit drama. There will be some chapters that are written purely in the form of texts to and from various characters. There are, in fact, a few love triangles, but don't worry; it's not much like Twilight. xD (Just kidding.)
> 
> Let me tell you something, though - Harry (my version of him, that is) is a messed up guy. And he's not going to change suddenly and become all cute and fluffy. People don't change like that. There will not be a happy ending to this story. If you don't mind that, then go ahead. Enjoy the ride. It may start slow and seem boring, but it'll pick up soon. Very, very soon.

_Dear_ _**Hazel Jean-Winchester** _ _, welcome to McKenzie Darwin High! Enclosed in this envelope is your copy of the official Student Guide, your new timetable, and a key to your locker! If you have any questions, feel free to pop in at the office - and if you feel overwhelmed by the new environment, don't feel shy to ask a Student Council Member for help!_

_Have a great term and year,_

_**Principal Dennis Darwin** _

_**(Signature)** _

 

Hazel sighed. Another year, another town, another school. This would be the  _10th_  school she'd attended in all her 16 years of life, no joke.

Of course, her dad had promised her that this would be the last move and that she had time to settle down and actually make friends this time. She was a little apprehensive about that, though, for her ex-step-brother currently studied here (probably why she was here too) and he wasn't exactly a sugar plum fairy.

But realizing she had no other choice, she stuck her hand into the envelope, leaned against a locker in the empty corridor, and proceeded to read the rules and regulations.

"'Ello, I'm Abby, are you new here?"

A high-pitched Irish voice called out from behind her, and Hazel started. Barely 15 minutes into school and she already had someone introducing themselves.  _Not bad, Hazel._

"Er, yeah, nice to meet you. I'm uh, Hazel. Hazel Jean-Winchester."

Abby smiled, and extended an obviously manicured hand. Hazel stared at her, then quickly shook her hand because evidently that's what people here did.

"The pleasure's mine, Hazel. Which class do you have first?" 

Abby peered at the schedule in Hazel's hand, her long auburn hair tickling the hand clutching the piece of paper.

"Oh you take History too! That's in room number 41, right over there," Abby declared, pointing in some vague direction. Seeing the confusion on Hazel's face, she added, "You're with me, so don't worry about gettin' lost, alright? Now come on, I'd like you to meet some people."

Without waiting for a response, Abby linked her arm through Hazel's and dragged her off as the first bell of the morning rang.

_Okay then._

 

 

 


	2. Adonis

**"Miss** Winchester?"

Hazel had made it through her first three days intact; Abby had stayed true to her word and had introduced her to a bunch of preppy rich-kid-types whose names were so similar she was sure she wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

And now, here she was, in fourth period Biology, trying to stay awake, wondering what Year 12 students did all day because she hadn't found Harry yet.

"Huh?"

Mrs Hayes sighed, and gestured at a diagram of the human digestive system.

"I asked you if you knew what this part is called."

"Oh, um, that's the duodenum, Mrs Hayes,"

Satisfied with her answer, the biology teacher continued her lecture, not knowing that her newest student had zoned out once more.

"Psst. Hazel."

Hazel's eyes snapped open - had she really been falling asleep? - and she turned around. One of the girls Abby had introduced her to was seated behind her, and she was wearing a look of utmost curiosity.

Hazel racked her brains for the other girl's name but nothing came to mind.

_Damn it._

"Er, yeah?"

"Jessie told Kelly who told Andrea that you're Harry Styles' step-sister. Is that true?"

For once, Hazel was lost for words.

"That's a lot of people with a lot of similar sounding names, but um, he's my ex step-brother."

The girl's eyes widened.

"But you were siblings at some point?"

Hazel nodded, confused. She didn't know where this was going, but she had a feeling it wasn't anywhere good.

"Then you wouldn’t mind doing me a favour, would you? I -”

She was right.

"You want me to tell him to take you to prom? On a date? Get married? Sorry, but we're not close. We don't talk. I haven't even seen him the whole two months I've been living here. You have the same chances of him listening to you as I do."

Hazel turned away, and continued the doodle in her notebook, trying to count the number of times she'd had girls like these ask her for 'favours'. The other girl wasn't done yet, though.

"Psst. Hazel! That's not what I wanted to ask you-"

Mrs Hayes looked up reproachfully.

"Delia, it would be great if you could keep your talking for outside the classroom. You are in Year 11 now, Miss Johnson. Act your age."

_Delia. So that's her name._

"Mrs Hayes , I was asking her a doubt 'Cause there's this concept I don't really get, yeah? And well Hazel was helping me out-"

"As much as I appreciate the fact that Miss Winchester pays enough attention to help not only herself but others too, I would prefer it if you could ask me your doubts. After all, what am I here for?"

Hazel tried not to smirk.

 

 

***

 

Delia followed Hazel out when the bell signalling the end of the class rang, much to the latter’s chagrin. Hazel sped up in an attempt to lose the redhead, hoping she was on of those athletic-looking-but-lacking-stamina types, but Delia seemed fit enough.

“Hazel, wait up!”

Training her eyes on the ground, Hazel was practically sprinting now, when her head came in contact with something hard, yet warm, and very human (she’d walked into walls before).

 _If this were a movie, I’d look up and see Harry staring down at me_ , she thought, trying to delay looking up at the face of the person she’d collided into.

“Sorry, you alright?”

She may not have heard his voice for four years now (they'd kept in touch for a year after the divorce), but he definitely didn't sound like that.

Hazel looked up, straight into the sky-blue eyes of the cutest boy she'd ever seen. He was in a dark denim jacket, worn on top of a casually wrinkled white long-sleeved shirt that was their school's uniform. (Beautiful people seemed to be able to carry off even something as unsightly as un-ironed clothing!)

His faded black jeans (how come he hadn't got caught yet for being out of uniform?) fit him snugly in all the right places -- Hazel blushed thinking this – and the grey-black tie was just the right amount of loose.

He was, in other words, the perfect Adonis.

Delia and everyone else around her seemed to blur into the distance.

“I-I’m okay, thanks. It’s really my fault; I should’ve looked where I was going –”

The sex god stopped her politely.

“It’s fine. Don’t sweat it.”

“Yo, Tomlinson! Styles found yer math textbook!”

 _Styles?_ Hazel thought frantically, stopping Mr Adonis in his tracks by speaking up – clearly and slightly more confidently this time.

“You’re friends with Harry Styles, then?”

Adonis looked at her with a pained look of politeness. Evidently he’d had girls asking about Harry too.

“Yeah, listen, I can’t guarantee anything –“

Hazel put her hand up to stop him mid-sentence.

“I’m not asking you for favours. We’re um, old friends. I haven’t seen him in a while – I just moved here – so it’d be great to see him again.”

Adonis raised his eyebrow.

“’Old friends’? Sorry, love, but I don’t know if I could...”

“My name’s Hazel Jean-Winchester. Perhaps he’s spoken of me?”

The sex god’s eyes widened in surprise. “ _You’re_ Hazel? Wow, really not what I was expecting...He’s in the band room, I’ll show you the way.”

She had no idea what Harry had told his friends for them to be so surprised, but she followed Adonis anyway.


	3. Maybe

**Hazel** got there before Louis did - he told her his name - because he got distracted by some girl who apparently needed his help in opening her locker.

"Third room to the left Hazel Jean," Louis called out, pointing at a door that read 'band room'.

_Yeah, I figured._

She walked in slowly, trying not to be seen by the bunch of people inside but sadly they were all already facing the door, probably waiting for Louis.

"Erm, I'm looking for Harry?" she asked, realizing her (ex) step brother had certainly changed a lot the past few years because she couldn't recognize him. One of the boys - the only blond in the group, she noticed - and apparently the only Irish one, spoke up.

"Yeah, he's 'ere. Who's askin' fer him?"

He looked nice enough so Hazel straightened up and answered: "I'm Hazel Jean-Winchester and he used to be my step brother."

The room went silent. Then suddenly a tall, brown haired boy coughed; but it wasn't the kind of cough you'd get from a cold.

"Um yeah that'd be me."

Hazel blinked.

There was _no way_ this guy was the same one who'd fought with her over ice cream when she'd been 10. Suddenly all her memories of them together came crashing back, and she realized they'd both changed in the few years after the divorce.

"Wow, Hazel, um...don't think me rude but what are you doing here? The last time I heard from you, you were in Manchester."

"Yeah well, you know my dad. Can't keep a relationship for more than a few years." she answered, sounding more bitter than she'd intended. Slight irritation flashed across Harry’s face at the mention of her dad.

He’d never been on good terms with Hazel’s father, partly the reason why their parents had gotten divorced. It showed what Mr Winchester was really like when he’d argued with a 12 year old – the age Harry had been when he’d moved into Hazel’s Victorian mansion.

“Yeah, sadly I do. So how many has it been, since my mum?”

Suddenly aware of the people in the room all staring at her, waiting for an answer, she blushed. Louis, who’d walked in a few minutes after her, glared at the onlookers, and they averted their gazes. Hazel smiled gratefully at him, and he nodded in acknowledgment. Hazel cleared her throat before answering.

“Five. He’s on wife number five now.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, mocking being impressed.

“Kids?”

“Two. Jenny and Timothy. Jen’s four, and Tim’s ten. They’re not entirely bad. Could’ve been worse,” shrugged Hazel, flinching when the bell rang, announcing the start of fifth period.

Harry looked up towards the bell reflexively, then looked back at Hazel. His eyes were beautiful.

“Well, I’ve got class now, but I’ll see you around. Maybe come over sometime? Mum’d love to see you,”

Hazel smiled, and nodded. “Sure.”

“I’ll leave my address in your locker – don’t worry, I’ll find it. It’s been great seeing you, Hazel Jean.”

With that, the brunette exited the room, followed closely by the two boys he’d been laughing with when she’d first walked in, who’d remained completely silent the past ten minutes. Now, they both flashed quick smiles at her, before dragging two girls who looked to be their girlfriends out of the room too.

The room emptied within seconds, leaving her all alone with Louis. Awkwardly scratching his neck, he gestured for her to exit first.

“Chivalry isn’t dead yet, I see,” she grinned, graciously stepping over the threshold. He grinned back, shaking his head.

“Later,” he called after him, his blue eyes twinkling.

Hazel smiled to herself, a new spring in her step. Maybe Harry, and everyone else here wasn’t that bad.


	4. Friends

**Hazel** hated math.

Here she was, up early on a Saturday morning, trying to solve straight line graphs. She rubbed out the answer to a sum for the fourth time, and crunched angrily into an apple. 

Today marked her third week at MKD High, and she was finally at peace because she’d made good friends. Delia wasn’t as bad as Hazel had thought she was, for her ‘favour’ had been to kick Harry in the shins for tipping water on her books. She’d met two new girls – Eleanor Calder and Aria Matthews – who had proved to be highly amusing.

Hazel snapped out of her feverish reverie when she heard her phone ringing. The caller ID told her it was Aria, probably wanting to hang out. Aria Matthews was the kind of girl who barely studied but managed straight As, and had a penchant for partying all weekend.

“Hello?”

“Haz, you won’t believe it.”

Hazel smiled; Aria never beat around the bush. 

“Try me.”

“We’re invited to Harry’s house for a party tonight. Us! We never get invited to his parties!”

“So?”

“So?! We’re going! Have you seen that friend of his, Zayn? Wowwwwwww. Get your sequins out, Miss Winchester, we’re gonna knock the pants off those hotties.”

“Last time I checked, Zayn had a girlfriend. But alright, I’ll get this math homework out the way and I’ll see you at 7?”

“Make it 6, I haven’t decided what to wear.”

“Alright then, 6 it is.”

“Toodles!”

Aria disconnected, and Hazel stared at her phone’s wallpaper for a few seconds, her mind elsewhere. 

She’d need to find something to wear.

 

***

 

“Dad, I’m going out.”

Arthur Winchester looked up from his Blackberry and nodded. He’d started to look his age, but he was still a handsome man – probably why so many women wanted to marry him. He had a bad habit of treating his wife and kids like colleagues and not family. 

Vanessa, his latest trophy-wife, shook out her chestnut hair and smiled at Hazel. She was quite nice, unlike some of the women Hazel’s father had married.

“Don’t be home too late, alright?”

Sometimes Hazel wondered if Vanessa cared more about her than her own father did. 

“Won’t. See you, Tim, Jen,”

Vanessa’s children waved goodbye, and Hazel walked out, car keys jangling in her hand, wobbling slightly on her heels. She'd always preferred flats, but she knew her friends would positively  _kill_  her if she looked anything short of gorgeous. 

 

*** 

 

  
The girls had wolf-whistled the second she stepped into Aria's bedroom.

"I bet Harry himself will be fallin' all over you," Abby had joked, earning disgusted groans from everyone

"He's her  _ex step brother_! That's practically incest!"

Oh, little did they know. 


	5. Party

**When** they got to Harry's house, it was Louis who opened the door.

“Hey - wow, you guys look  _amazing_.”

He was addressing all five girls, but his eyes were on Hazel, his jaw hanging slack.  
Hazel reflexively blushed. 

“Thanks.” she said softly, drowned out by the amused giggles of her company. Louis stared at her for a few seconds more, then realized he had to ask them in.

“Er, right, come on in!”

 

 

Harry's house was the exact opposite of what Hazel had imagined. It was positively beautiful. The decor was vintage, something that appealed to the more artistic side of her. Wood seemed to dominate everything; wooden doors, wooden flooring, wooden cupboards, wooden banister...

“Hazel, what are you waiting for? The party’s in here!” 

Eleanor pulled on her arm, and Hazel stopped looking around and followed her into the next room.

 _Pulsating_ was one way to describe Harry’s over-crowded living room.  Sweltering bodies crowded the enclosed space, their hips gyrating in emphasis with the deafening music which was reverberating around the open air. Vibrant laser lights beamed across the wooden ‘dance’ floor; which was being trampled upon by tipsy adolescents. Couples pressed their bodies against each other, in an interlocking moment of serenity. 

 

 

Harry’s sofas had been pushed to one side and were piled with pillows; seating four hazy figures – Harry, Niall, Zayn (two of Harry’s friends whom she’d met during her third week of school) and a girl Hazel didn’t recognize. 

“Yo, Winchester! Over here!” 

A muffled, seemingly-male called out over the ear-splitting EDM that was playing. 

Hazel’s head whipped around, trying to locate the owner of the voice who’d called her name. Abby nudged her side, and pointed towards the sofas Hazel had just been scrutinizing. 

 _Louis_ , she mouthed. Sure enough, the blue-eyed Adonis was beckoning to her. 

“Come with me!” Hazel yelled, clasping Abby’s arm. The redhead shook her head, and pushed her towards the Year 13 boy. This seemed to be some kind of rite of passage, judging by the proud looks on her friends’ faces.

 

 

“Hey. Your piercing’s back,” grinned Louis, nudging Niall to make space for Hazel on the biggest sofa. 

Hazel reached up and gently felt the little stud below her lower lip with her fingers. It had been the result of a childish whim which she’d grown to love, for it had earned her the tag ‘badass’, whether she was one or not. (She hoped she was)

“Yeah,” she answered, wondering why she always sounded so stupid in front of him. 

“It looks good.” 

“Thanks.” 

She smiled, making him smile back.

He opened his mouth to say something more when somebody cleared their throat and interrupted him. Louis looked behind Hazel, and she thought she saw anger on his face. Then in a second it was gone, replaced by his trademark easy smile.

 _I probably imagined it,_  she thought, shaking her head.

“Hey, Harry.” 

Every time she used to look at him, Hazel saw not the ever-desired Harry Styles the other girls fell over, but the bad-tempered, bi-polar brat he’d been when they had been lawful siblings. Now, however, he seemed to have changed for the better and Hazel could get used to his new politeness.

“Louis, Hazel,” he answered, acknowledging both of them with a nod of his head and a quirk in his lips. He retracted his arm from around the blonde girl’s waist – she still didn’t know who she was – and slid gracefully off his sofa. He towered over both of them, only making him more intimidating. 

“Hazel, this is my girlfriend Marquessa. I believe you’ve never met?”

“Yeah...It’s nice to meet you, Marquessa. I’m Hazel.”

The girl looked at her from under her eyelashes (they were so thick and long that they HAD to be fake) and smiled.

“Oh, I’ve heard plenty about you, honey. I feel like I already know you.”

Her blue-grey eyes seemed to pierce through Hazel’s very soul, and it surprised her because she’d never known someone who seemed to able to read her thoughts and make her uncomfortable just by making eye contact.

“Call me Marque. All my friends do.”

With a catty smile, Harry’s beautiful girlfriend turned her face and resumed her conversation with a bored-looking Zayn.

_She seems...nice._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved (c) majorly_sleep_deprived 2014 
> 
> **A/N - It has come to my attention that the name "Hazel Jean Winchester" is very similar to John Green's original character "Hazel Grace Lancaster" from his book The Fault In Our Stars. This was purely coincidental/accidental.**


End file.
